


The Better To Eat You With

by iluvpaddedwalls



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvpaddedwalls/pseuds/iluvpaddedwalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off prompt-<br/> there are a few things that nick is definitely not okay with when it comes to sex (maybe being choked or being held down?). he and monroe are having sex, rougher than usual, and monroe holds him down by his shoulders or throat, or puts his hand over his mouth (hard enough that nick can't say anything, or bite him to get his hand off). nick is clearly terrified, but monroe is out of his head; the wolf is completely in power, and the wolf loves that nick isn't a challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better To Eat You With

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my second fill for the same prompt just second option:) I said I'd have it up and I know it's a little late but here it is! And it isn't exactly what they wanted but I hope you enjoy it regardless.  
> ****monroe is good at controlling the wolf... most of the time. one night, he loses it.
> 
> option one: he and nick get into a fight, nick makes the mistake of touching him in an attempt to calm him down, and monroe snaps-- he slaps nick across the face HARD, with all the strength that being a blutbad entails; all he can think is that he's the alpha and nick needs to understand that. he's absolutely horrified, of course, once he realizes what he's done.
> 
> \--->option two: there are a few things that nick is definitely not okay with when it comes to sex (maybe being choked or being held down?). he and monroe are having sex, rougher than usual, and monroe holds him down by his shoulders or throat, or puts his hand over his mouth (hard enough that nick can't say anything, or bite him to get his hand off). nick is clearly terrified, but monroe is out of his head; the wolf is completely in power, and the wolf loves that nick isn't a challenge.******

FIC: The Better To Eat You With  
Pairings: Monroe/Nick  
Rated :R  
Warnings: Dub-Con elements, rough sex, Asphyxiation   
Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my show.

Nick was running, legs straining and heart beating his chest. He could hear him behind him, the pounding feet, growls cutting through the quiet night. It seemed like everything had stopped to watch the chase.  
It was dark and he was having a hard time seeing where he was going. He was trying to weave through the trees while also keeping his feet from tangling with the roots. He knew he couldn't throw the man off behind him entirely but maybe if he could buy himself some time.  
His legs were burning and trying to collapse under him. How long they had been at this now he couldn't remember. He stopped for just one second leaning against the tree, when he heard it. The nothing.  
Everything had gone quiet. Instead of reassuring him it just made his pulse sky rocket. He jerked up and around, eyes darting through the shadows. He could feel his heart in his throat, everything screaming at him to run. He had tensed to do just that when something crashed into him from behind.  
His yell was cut short as he hit the ground. The felt the air in his chest rush out of him and he could only weakly struggle as the weight on top of him grabbed his arms and twisted him around onto his back.  
"Monroe." He gasped out, hands reaching up to fist into the shirt, pushing at the other. It only resulted in him being laughed at, Monroes hand coming up to grab his wrists and pull them from his shirt, slamming them to the ground above his head.   
"No, Monroe stop please." He pulled and twisted his arms, trying to get his hands free. Monroe just grinned, settling himself onto of Nicks flailing legs.   
"Do you really want me to stop? I think you're actually liking this alot more than you should." Monroe let his other hand wander down Nicks body before pressing up against his hard dick. "So excited, such a turn on Nick." Monroe pressed his hips down, grinding his own erection against Nicks.  
"Stop, this isn't you. You're out of control." Nick tried to buck him off, trying to ignore the shivers that raced through him at the feel of the other man.   
Monroes eyes flashed red and his lips pulled back into a snarl. With no further warning the other man grabbed at the neck of Nicks shirt and ripped. He bent over, sucking and nipped at each inch of exposed skin as he went.   
Nick couldn't help the soft moan that escaped, eyes closing as his body moved on its own, leaning and arching into the mouth on him. He whimpered as the mouth covered his nipple, biting before sucking on it.  
"N-no. Monroe." He could feel the other hand at the edge of his pants, quickly undoing his button and zipper. "Monroe, not this. Stop."  
His pants were being pulled down and Nick regretted not wearing boxers today.   
"I'm not going to stop Nick. You don't want me to stop. I'm going to take you right here. Right here on the ground."  
Biting his lip hard he tried to ignore the words being growled into his ear. "Going to fuck you right here in the dirt. That's all you deserve. Fucked like a whore in the dirt. Get you all messy."  
He didn't fight it as his legs were spread and placed over the others shoulders. "Gonna fuck you so hard. Gonna feel it for a month, every time you breath you'll be able to feel me here. Gonna ruin you Nick. God, get you all loose and sloppy."  
Nick could feel the groan rip out of him and his back bow as Monroe slammed into him. Didn't even take the time to get used to it, just moving back and shoving back in. Monroe pushed down, pushing Nicks legs closer to his chest.   
"Gonna be covered in dirt and cum and then afterwards I'll lick you clean, every inch. Gonna fuck you like a bitch. Are you a bitch Nick? My bitch. Gonna do this all night. Feel so tight..god.."  
Nick whimpered between panting as Monroe nailed his prostate with every thrust. He could distantly feel dirt and twigs rubbing his back but he couldn't be bothered with that now. His stomach was wet and sticky from the pre-cum leaking out as his dick rubbed against his stomach.  
He jerked as Monroes hand scratched up his stomach to curl around his neck. "Mon.." He cut off as the hand tightened, pushing down. Oh god, he couldn't breath!  
His chest seized and his body jerked as panic took over. Monroe grunted. "That's right, tighten up..."He tried to jerk his hands free but the hand around them just tightened until he could feel his bones creak.   
He tossed his head side to side as he tried to dislodge the grip. His body was just starting to become numb but Monroe eased off. Nick immediately took in a deep breath, letting it out in coughing fits. He just got a few lungfuls of air before he could feel the hand tightening again. "No.."  
His airway was blocked again, the pressure tighter around his neck this time. "So close Nick. Love seeing you this way. All helpless underneath me. Could do anything I wanted to you." Nick could feel the force of Monroes thrusting against him turn harder, more desperate.   
"You're going to cum when I tell you to. I know you're close, can feel it." And Nick was surprised to find him right. Even through his bodies struggles for air his dick was still hard. He could still feel the pleasure of Nick pounding into him and he could feel his gut tightening, his dick twitching as it wanted to release.   
He could feel his vision turning black again, his body going numb and limp. But he could still feel the bolts of pleasure running up his spine  
"Cum for me now. Now." And Nick did. His body shuddering and his mouth opening in a gasp that he couldn't make. And everything went black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Nick came to he was still on the ground and it was still dark out. He took a deep breath and weakly turned his head to the side.   
Monroe was laying against him, eyes open and watching him.  
Nick looked back at him silently for several seconds before a grin stretched across his lips.  
"I told you that it'd be good. And you were worried you wouldn't enjoy it."  
Monroe grinned back and rolled his eyes. "The things I do for you kid."  
Nick chuckled and let his eyes close. He was really dirty.  
"Hey, I remember somebody saying that they were going to lick me clean?"

FIN


End file.
